


Realizing the Truth

by Bookworm1121



Series: Queliot One Shots [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fen is accepting, Fluff, Happy Ending, I really hate Eliot's dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, She deserves love okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: Quentin wanted so kiss Eliot. So, Quentin wrapped his hand around the base of Eliot's neck and pulled him down to a kiss.





	Realizing the Truth

Quentin watched in slow motion as Eliot entered the room. Quentin’s heart raced as he realized Eliot was okay, and Eliot was alive. Eliot’s lips moving, but Quentin heard nothing. Quentin couldn’t help himself. Quentin ran up to Eliot, wrapping arms around Eliot’s neck. Eliot hugged Quentin back. Eliot’s arms wrapped around Quentin’s torso. Eliot’s face pressed against Quentin’s neck, and Quentin’s brushed his face against Eliot’s hair.

“You’re alive,” Quentin mumbled into Eliot’s neck, “I’m so happy you’re alive.” 

“Me too. I missed you,” Eliot whispered into Quentin’s ear. 

Quentin loosened his grip on Eliot. Eliot’s arms wrapped around Quentin’s neck, and they stared at each other. Quentin wanted to kiss Eliot. So, Quentin wrapped his hand around the base of Eliot’s neck and pulled him down to a kiss. He heard a gasp in the room, and he assumed it was from Fen. A pool guilt filled Quentin when he realized he was kissing Eliot in front of Eliot’s wife. However, the feeling faded when Eliot kiss him back. Eliot’s arms wrapped around Quentin’s waist, tugging them closer together.

“I would hate to break up this moment,” Fray said, “but I still want to know why you need the keys.”

Quentin pulled away, unwrapping himself from Eliot. Quentin scratched the back of his neck and shuffled his sheet. Julia was smirking at him, and he casted his eyes away from the group. 

“The keys will bring magic back. At least we hope it does,” Julia said. 

“Julia!” Eliot said, “I wanted to keep it from her. She works with the fairies.”

“Eliot, she is our daughter,” Fen said, stepping into the room. 

“Your what?” Quentin asked, “Wait, isn’t she supposed to be like three months old?”

“It’s a long story, I will tell you later,” Eliot said, then he turned to Fray. “You can’t tell your Queen.”

Fray crossed her arms, “I can tell her and I will tell her.”

“Fray, if you are my daughter, you will keep this from her until we find the keys.”

Fray frowned, sitting in the nearby chair, “But she’s my Queen.”

“Anyways, what does your key do? The one I have shows you your darkest illusion. I saw my father.”

“We fed the illusion to cannibals,” Fen said, “He deserved it. Now, I get why you didn’t want to bring back the farming experience.”

Quentin looked at Eliot. Eliot never spoke much about his father. Quentin knew were slurs and actions that shaped Eliot. Quentin assumed child abuse, but he never asked. 

“I don’t know,” Julia said, “but I don’t like it.”

“What’s the worst can happen?” Eliot said, grabbing the key. Eliot looked around the room, “There’s nothing feels different. Oh, hi Penny!”

“What!” Quentin said, “Eliot, Penny died.”

Eliot looked at them, “What do you mean? He’s right there.”

Eliot pointed to the chair, and Julia and Quentin looked at each other. 

“He said he astral-projected out of his body. Then, he ‘died’ and he’s stuck.”

“Can I hold the key and see?” Quentin asked.

Eliot nodded, handing Quentin the key. When Quentin took it, a rush of energy filled him. Quentin looked around the room. He turned, and he was greeted with Penny.

“Hey, asshole, I’m glad you can see me. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get out of here. Especially since my body has been burned,” Penny said.

“Okay, Penny. Wait, was that you who attacked the ghost?”

“Yes, it was. Hyman will have a fit when he finds out you have a thing for Eliot since you are a relatable ‘heterosexual, white, male, hero.’ He wants you a Julia to date too.”

“I’m bisexual,” Quentin stated, “Wait, who the fuck is Hyman and why am I his hero, and why would he want me to date, Julia?”

“Q, why is that important?” Julia said. 

“Who wants you to date, Julia?” Eliot asked.

“Who’s Hyman?” Fen asked.

Penny rolled his eyes, “That’s unimportant. I need you to give the key to Kady. She’s a mess and I’m worried about her.”

Quentin nodded, “Okay, I’ll tell Jules to give the key to her. Have you been here the whole time?”

Penny nodded, “Yep, I’ve been following you, Margo, and Eliot around. I don’t appreciate not being mourned, and it wasn’t cool you laughed, you fucking asshole.”

Quentin rolled his eyes, “Jules, when you see Kady, give his to her. Penny wants her to see him.”

Julia nodded, “Okay, sounds good.”

Quentin handed her the key, and Julia took it from him. She looked at him for a moment, “I’m happy for you, Q.”

Quentin smiled and then looked at Eliot, He hoped he could be with Eliot but he Fillory laws. Once, Julia left the room, and an awkward silence filled the room. 

“So, you like guys and girls?” Fray asked.

Eliot glanced at Fen, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I only like guys.”

“If you are thinking I would prevent this,” Fen motioned to Quentin, “from happening, you are wrong. Eliot, I want you to be happy. All Fillory sees is that I am your wife and that I stand by your side. You would have to talk to Idri to get his permission though.”

Eliot slumped into a chair, sighing, “Sometimes I forget about him. I don’t mean to, but there’s so much other stuff going on. It becomes the least of my worries.”

Fen nodded, sitting in the chair next to him, “Do you love Quentin?”

Eliot looked at Quentin then at Fen. Giving a shrug, Eliot played with his fingers. Quentin sighed, running a hand through his head. Quentin loved Eliot, but he feared rejection.

“Father,” Fray said, “You are figuring out whatever this is, but we need to focus on getting back. My Queen will not be happy with me missing.”

“Fray, we will get back when we find a way. We don’t have magic at the moment.”

Fray crossed her arms, “Fine.”

“Fray, let’s go to the gardens outside. Your father told me about them, but I have never seen them,” Fen said. Fray nodded, sighing. Fen and Fray walked out of the room, leaving Quentin and Eliot alone. 

“Q, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship like it did the last time,” Eliot said. Eliot covered his face with his hands and refused to look at Quentin, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Quentin sighed and knelt in front of Eliot. Quentin grabbed Eliot’s hands, “El, if you want to do this, we can. If you don’t, I understand.”

“I want to do this with you,” Eliot said.

“Then, let’s do this.”

Eliot smiled and parted his leg. Quentin moved between Eliot’s legs, and he leveled with Eliot. Quentin let go of Eliot’s hands and cupped Eliot’s cheeks. Eliot looked at Quentin and pressed his forehead against Quentin’s. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Eliot asked, “I don’t want to have sex. Not because I don’t want it with you. I do, but I ran into my father today.”

Quentin nodded, “Yeah, let’s go upstairs. We can lie in bed, looking at each other, spooning, or whatever fits best.”

Eliot smiled, “Okay, but if we are spooning I’m the big spoon.”

Quentin laughed, “Of course you are.”


End file.
